Unreal Tournament 4
Unreal Tournament 4 is the upcoming ninth installment of the ''Unreal'' series and fifth installment of the ''Unreal Tournament'' series. It is currently in development for Microsoft Windows, OS X, and Linux. It was going to be the first main entry in the series since 2007's Unreal Tournament 3, being developed by Epic Games with contribution of the community. __TOC__ Synopsis Overview Unreal Tournament 4 is the latest (as of 2018) first-person shooter entry in the franchise. The gameplay remains the same as past entries in the franchise, but with a new movement set, closer to that of Unreal Tournament (only the wall jump from newer games is present) but with new in-game abilities such crouch-sliding and wall running replacing the multiple jumps from past entries. The weapon roster is kept intact from Unreal Tournament 3, but two new weapons are added: the Grenade Launcher (which reverts the Rocket Launcher to its UT2004 status) and the Lightning Rifle along with the Sniper Rifle. Development history The development for the game started on May 8, 2014, with a message from Steven Polge detailing how the project will be handled with the community, following the commercial failure of Unreal Tournament 3. Its development is crowdsourced and open to contribution from anyone. Epic Games has been using forums for discussions and Twitch livestreams for regular updates. The source code of the game is published on GitHub. Work began with a relatively small development team mainly composed of Unreal Tournament veteran players, fans, and Unreal Engine 4 developers. The game was built by the developers from scratch, using leftovers from Unreal Tournament 3 as placeholders. Anyone from the community who had knowledge of the Unreal Engine was invited to participate in the development of the game, collaborating with one another through discussion boards. All code and content was made available to Unreal Engine 4 developers on GitHub. The development team aimed for the game to be true to its roots as a competitive FPS, with no drastic changes to the series' arena-based gameplay. Development was focused on Windows, Mac, and Linux, although it is currently not known if the game will receive a port to eighth-generation consoles. Polge stated that the project would take many months before the game would be playable by gamers, and that the game would be available to download for free. He also discussed the creation of a marketplace where developers, modders, artists, and gamers could exchange mods and content. The earnings from the marketplace would be split between the mod/content developers and Epic in order to earn revenue from the game. The game is being developed using the Unreal Engine 4. It is still in early alpha, and has been made available to the public for crowd-sourced development. Because of this, the game is currently available for free from Epic Games so that those who are willing to create content can do so or simply test the game. Due to the early nature of the game, there is a considerable amount of "placeholder" content. As a result, not all weapons or features may resemble their final developed design and are subject to change. Since July 2017, there have been no new updates. The bulk of the developer team has since transitioned to develop and maintain Fortnite Battle Royale. Development of Unreal Tournament was confirmed to be halted indefinitely in December 2018, though the game will remain available in its current state to play. Release dates * Announcement: May 8, 2014 * Pre-alpha: August 12, 2014 Game content Gamemodes Most game modes in UT4 are fairly standard to most UT games: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Duel, Capture the Flag. and Instagib CTF. However, the game introduces two new game types: Blitz and Team Showdown. With the exception of Blitz, Capture the Flag, and Instagib CTF, the rest of the maps: Characters * Garog * Samael * Taye * Visse Weapons The weapons in UT4 are standard fare to most UT games. Items The following items have been confirmed for the game: Soundtrack The following tracks have been confirmed. Some of them are just placeholders, while others have been created (or remixed) solely for the game. This is not a final list, it will be updated as new tracks are added. :(*) Indicates UT99 track (not new/updated). All other tracks are new. Credits Trivia * Unreal Tournament 4 seems to have a faster-paced gameplay speed, compared to other UT games. * The ballistics of the Flak Cannon have changed, now tweaked for a greater range and damage. The players might need some time getting used to the new mecha. * Though there are only a few character models, possibly due to the game itself being in development, the player character can be customized with various cosmetic accessories. * Assault, Bombing Run and Warfare were set to return before the halt. Gallery External links and references * * * * * * * See also * ''Unreal'' series